Our Story part 3
by Ashley LePerea
Summary: Part three of "Our Story" Chandler and Monica have their first baby, what next to happen to the 'Bings?'


Our Story Part three

_Our Story Part three_

Hey, thanks for all the nice reviews and your support with this series.

The only characters who belong to me are...you will be able to tell. I don't own these characters bla bla bla.

The day after I had JC, I got to go home. Chandler was in love with JC the moment he saw him. Everybody loved him; who doesn't love babies? The day we came home Chandler and I just sat in the rocking chair we had, and rocked with JC. He was absolutely perfect, nothing wrong with him at all. He looked more like Chanlder and it was easier to see now. He had the same color of hair as me though. Very dark brown, almost black. I had the feeling he would end up looking a lot like his father when he was an adult. You could already see that he had the same nose as Chandler.

I was so happy to be in my bed, even if it had only been one hospital night, I couldn't stand that hospital bed. And in the middle of the night you could still hear a lot of commotion outside of my room. Chandler stayed with me all that night. The nurses brought JC into the room. He didn't cry much, very calm. I was hoping he would be that way all the time. I wanted him to be the type of baby who would let anybody hold him and not cry. My parents told me that only they could hold me, whenever somebody else held me I would scream. 

In the middle of the night, on my first night home JC cried. He was in our room, we decided it may be safer if he slept in a bassinet the first few weeks he was home. I heard JC cry, but I didn't fully realize because Chandler had gotten him back to sleep right away. I woke up, probably 5 minutes after JC cried and saw Chandler sitting on the couch looking at him. He was saying something, I heard the end of what he was saying...he said "I have only known you for 2 days and I already love you more than anything else in the world...well besides your mom. Night James." He kissed him on the forehead, then noticed me standing in our bedroom doorway. 

_"Hey honey," He said softly so he wouldn't wake JC back up._

_ "Hey sweety, how's he doing?"_

_ "He's doing great, just got a little restless so I brought him out here, sorry if we woke you up."_

_ "Oh don't worry about it, I'm glad actually" I said while I slowly sat down on the couch. _

Chandler handed JC to me. I just couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of just how perfect our son was. Then that occured to me "Our son" I was a mom, I had a son. In a way it all happened so fast, that I hadn't actually realized that I was somebody's mom. Chandler must have realized what I was thinking about, since he already knew me better than I knew myself at times.

"It's amazing isn't it?" He said looking at our son. "We actually made...a human being, I mean, we made something that is going to walk, talk, laugh, dance, everything we do, an actual person. I gotta tell ya Mon, I thought I would be more nervous about being a dad, but I'm not. It's easy, especially when you love something so much. Thanks Monica"

"For what?" I said with a huge smile.

"For everything, marrying me, being the mother to my child. There isn't anybody else in the world, that I would want to be the mom of my child. I don't know what to say. I guess, I just never thought I would find true love. Thanks, thats all"

"Chandler, I'm not just giving you things. You are giving me everything I could possibly want too. I love you."

He nodded, then embraced me and JC into a hug. We stayed like that for about a half an hour, I held JC while Chandler held me and played with my hair. There had been so many wonderful moments with Chandler, everyday he had something new and wonderful for me. I didn't know I could be so happy, and so lucky.

The next morning, I was off work of course, and Chandler had the next two weeks off. Rachel took a day off work, it was about 8:30 in the morning the usual meeting time when everybody came over before they went off to work. Chandler and I slept in and we heard them all come in. The moment we walked out, the entire group, Ross, Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe came over and hugged us both, with big smiles on their faces. 

"Hey!"

"How's little JC?"

"Did he cry last night?"

"Can we see him?!"

"Bring him out!" 

They bombarded us with questions. We had just gotten out of bed too, our hair was messy I was in a gray, old sweater, along with Chandler who was in a gray t-shirt, we both had our nice flannel pajama bottoms on. We kind of matched, which probably looked pathetic, but it wasn't on purpose. Our hair was going everywhere, we both had the problem of bed head, not your usual bed head, our hair was **really** everywhere. 

"You guys, hold on. We just got up" 

Just then JC let out a little cry, which made everybody just perk up; like puppies when they hear something interesting their ears perk up. 

Chandler went to go get him while I went over to get a glass of milk. Rachel came with me.

"So how was the first night having him at home?" She said happily. I could tell she loved JC very much, she wanted a baby so bad now, it made her very happy to have a baby in her life. 

"It was great, he woke up in the middle of the night, it didn't really wake me up because Chandler took care of it, but then I did wake up and Chandler, JC, and I just rested in the living room. It was so sweet, it was like one of those movie scenes."

"Gosh, I want that so bad in my life." She said with a sigh, she looked close to tears. 

"Don't worry Rach, it will happen, I promise" I said, while rubbing her shoulder. She nodded trying to hold back the tears. I gave her hug, just then Chandler was coming up to us with JC, he caught onto why Rachel was upset and asked Rachel if she wanted to hold him. She held him, she was pretty good at it. I knew she would be a good mom, she was cautious but casual while she held him. She immediately got happy and started playing and talking to him. 

Chandler and I had so many visitors that day. People we didn't know to well, some of his friends came, and some of my friends. My parents stopped by with some new baby outfits and baby toys. Chandlers dad was on his way from Vegas. His mom assured us she would be there as soon as possible. It upset Chandler a little, he wasn't sad, just mad. He was really starting to get closer with his dad, I loved that. Chandler didn't like to show it, but he did too.

Chandler was a great dad, he was good at getting JC back to sleep. He was even pretty good at the diaper changing duty. The first time he did it though...he wasn't so good. I took the diaper off and Chandler just looked at it. He didn't want any part of changing the baby but of course he did it the entire time squinting his eyes and trying not to breathe in the smell. Eventually he got used to it and did great. 

The first month went by great. JC got bigger and stronger everyday, and it kind of made me sad. I didn't want it to go by too fast. He held his neck up just 3 weeks after he was born. He was a very strong little boy and Chandler said he must have got that from me because he "Sure couldn't hold his head up at 3 weeks!" 

Chandler was so sweet to me on my first mothers day. He took JC to the mall and bought me a necklace, a bouquet of flowers, a really nice blanket, and a refrigerator magnet that said "I'm a mom!" I loved it so much. I was so proud of myself and loved saying that I was a mom. 

JC didn't cry much which was so nice. He mainly slept and ate. Most infants do that which was pretty nice. Everybody loved holding him. He got to know all of our faces but mainly Chandlers and I. It was cute, sometimes when he was a little fussy if somebody else tried to hold him he would cry louder then look at Chandler or I and could totally recognize us. That made us so happy that he knew who we were. 

Before we knew it he was able to sit himself up and enjoyed playing with toys. When his teeth started to grow in he was miserable. He had never cried so much in a couple days as he did then. It made me so sad, he would get actual tears. He got himself so worked up that he sweat and everything. When JC was 6 months old, I found out I was one and a half months pregnant. Chandler and I were very excited but...a little overwhelmed at the same time. We didn't want to find out the sex this time so we waited. We told everybody right away and they were very excited of course. Rachel was still having a hard time, not being married and not having children, and she was now almost 32. But one day she came to me and told me something that she was having a pretty rough time with.

_Rachel-"Mon, I need to talk to you."_

_Monica-"Oh sure, what's up?"_

_Rachel-"You can't tell anybody okay?"_

_Monica-"I promise...what's going on?"_

_Just at that moment JC started to cry so our conversation was stalled and Rachel looked upset, the look you get when you want to get something out but can't._

_Rachel-"Monica, I'm pregnant."_

_I stared at her for a few seconds, then she started to cry and put her head in her hands. Immediately I went to comfort her. _

_Monica-"Who's the father?"_

_Rachel-"The guy that I went on a few dates with, a month ago! I went on about 5 dates with him then we had sex, and then he quit calling me. And I just found out that I am 1 month along, and he is the last guy I was with. I don't know what to do, I tried calling him and apparently the number has been 'disconnected' and I tried to find out his new number but I can't find it! And I've never been to his place, he came to mine, he dropped me off at my place and the night we...you know...we were at my place, he never offered to show me his and I never asked him to. I don't know what to do Monica, I can't have a baby, I'm not married, and this baby will most likely not have a father, and my living conditions, I still live in an apartment where the only place that is truly mine is my room, I don't have room for a crib in there! Oh my god, what am I going to do?!"_

_Monica-"First of all, Joey wouldn't mind putting that stuff in the apartment, you know how caring he is. Okay now, you are going to have this baby and you will love it very much. We will help you through it all, don't forget we are all here for you! This baby isn't a problem Rach, it's a blessing. And hey! We are almost the same I am a month and a half, you are one month! This will be so much fun. As for finding the dad we will, and money isn't an issue, Chandler and I have baby clothes that you can have, especially if your baby is a different sex than ours. It's okay...go take a hot bath and just relax, I need to feed JC, then put him to bed. You can help me um kay? I won't tell anybody until you're ready to tell, oh hey! Lets go to the mall and a movie! We can shop for new maternity clothes! I threw out all my old ones except for a couple outfits. Rachel don't worry it's going to be great. We are all here to support you."_

_ We hugged, she cried in my arms for about five minutes. I knew she would love her child more than anything in the world, but I understood why she was upset, she didn't want to be a single parent and have a baby before she was married and raise it all alone, she wanted to be married and have a husband to share the joy with. But at the same time, I think she was relieved in some sense that she got pregnant. I think that because, she knew that she would at least have a child of her own. I was thrilled though, I thought it would be so much fun to be pregnant together and have infants together. _

She told me I was alowed to tell Chandler, but nobody else. Us three, kind of got a little closer since Chandler and I had been married, I think in some sense Rachel and I were a little closer then Phoebe and I, and since I was married to Chandler we just formed our little circle. Chandler was very sympathetic, but excited for Rachel at the same time. And once Rachel was 2 months along she decided to tell everybody. She told Joey and Phoebe herself but asked Chandler and I to tell Ross for her. It was some-what awkward for her to tell Ross because of their history. Ross was very suprised when he found out, but not in a bad way, he was also very supportive for Rachel. Rachel told me what happened about a half an hour after we told Ross...

_Ross-(walking into Joey and Rachels apartment) "Hey,"_

_Rachel-(voice cracking)"Hey, Ross"_

_Ross-"I just found out..."_

_Rachel-"Oh..."_

_Ross-"Come here," He said gesturing with his head to have Rachel come to him._

_Once Rachel was next to him she broke down and cried in his arms._

_Rachel-"I'm sorry Ross, I don't know what to do, I haven't been able to find anything on the babies dad, and I didn't know how to tell you. I know, it has been years since we were together but it's still just...it wasn't supposed to happen like this. I don't know what to do."_

_Ross-"Shh, it's okay Rach, I know, I understand. I will always be here for you, always! This is going to be a wonderful baby, if it looks like you, it will be beautiful. You are going to be a wonderful mom, I am very proud of you Rach, I love you still. Not that kind of love, you know what I mean though. You are an incredible person. I don't want you to EVER doubt that in yourself. This is so wonderful! Monica and you are pregnant! Two children at the same time, two new people to our group. We are all here for you, we are family wether you like it or not" He said in a joking way._

_Rachel let out a small laugh, sighed and hugged Ross tight._

JC was 9 months old by the time Rachel and I began to show. Phoebe was thrilled along with Joey. Rachel and I were having a blast, shopping for baby clothes, materinity which wasn't so much fun since we weren't looking forward to being huge. 

JC was getting so adorable, he still looked just like Chandler, from head to toe, he did have darker hair like me, but his hands, his face, his feet, everything was Chandler! I didn't mind though, I thought it would be fun when JC was in his early twenties to see a younger Chandler. I just hoped that if, and when, I had a girl it would look like me. But since Chandler's genes were so strong it was looking kinda doubtful. 

On JC's one year birthday we had a huge party at our apartment. Rachel and I were the about the same size, which was so much fun having my best friend...practically my sister going through the same thing at the same time. I knew Rachel was glad about that, she was scared about labor, and was worried about wether or not she would be a good mom. I knew she was thrilled to be having a baby, but it was very difficult for her since the Father was nowhere to be found. It was so awful too, at JC's first birthday party a lot of people asked her who the father was, I tried to tell as many people as I could _not_ to, but people can be such idiots. and not give a crap about a persons feelings which really upsets me. 

I cried on JC's birthday, I guess it was sadness, I didn't want JC to grow up so fast! It seemed like I was just in the hospital with him, Chandler and everybody else. Now though, I would get to enjoy it all over again. I was praying Rachel and I would go into labor at the same time, and there would be no complications. 

By the time Rachel and I were 9 months along Joey was famous! He was the hottest new star, because of the WWI movie he starred in. It was called "All the Queens Men" and he was on ET, E!, Access Hollywood, EXTRA, everywhere, magazines and everything. He wasn't Bruce Willis famous or anything, people were just calling him the "Break Out star of 2002" his movie had come out 6 months before, but people really started taking notice to him about 3 months after the movie came out. He was intereviewed by ET, and he mentioned all of us...I remember what he said, I have it on tape and I watch it to this day...

_"I have on final thing to say. There is no way I would have ever made it this far if it weren't for my family. Chandler, Monica, Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, little JC, and the two babies on the way. I wouldn't give anything up for what I have with those eight people in my life. They have seen me through my hardest times, through the times when I couldn't get a job. Most of all, I want to thank Chandler...Chandler I love you man, you practically kept me on my feet, and you have just, really made everything easier, and fun. Rachel...I swear to you right here right now. If I ever go to the Oscars, I am taking you, like I promised a year and a half ago. That is all I need to say. Thank you. Oh wait! Everybody buy my friend Phoebe's CD when it comes out in stores...once I pay for her to make a CD that is. Okay I'm done. Oh and wait...I better mention Ross or else he will get mad...uhh...uhh...well I mentioned you Ross! Thanks...bye."_

After we watched that interview, the six of us just looked at Joey who said nothing but

"_I love you guys"_ and went to the fridge and changed the subject to something else. I'm not sure what it was, we were all touched by what he said except for Ross who was upset. 

Even though I was a few weeks further along then Rachel...she went into labor first. That's when another portion of our life began...and in some way...it ended a portion also.

-Ashley LePerea'

________________________________________________________________

Okay, well that's "Our Story part 3" Hope you liked it, kinda blah I guess but I have big plans for the series. 

[http://www.geocities.com/luv4friends86/][1] Also....I just put on a 'Frames' Page so my site is even better now, check it out sometime! Thanks!

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/luv4friends86/



End file.
